I Snogged Your Sister
by PetchricorXConstellation
Summary: Maine tells North that he kissed his sister. *Dumb summary again, I know. Please read.*


**My friend and I had a bet, and now I ****have to write at least one one-shot a day until Monday with a genre that my friend picks. Here's what we have today:**

**Genre she picked: Humor**  
**Genre I added: Romance**  
**Maine characters: Maine, North, and South. (just set as Maine and South in status)  
Side characters: Wash, York, and Sigma.**  
**Song(s) I listened too while writing: _Sink or Swim _and _Mr. Alien_  
**

**P.S Sequel to _Don't Just Stand There Like a Frozen Caveman!_  
**

* * *

Maine sat at the table with Sigma sitting on his shoulder and leaning up against his neck with a very bored expression. The times when he ate were Maine's favorite because no one tried to talk to him, and without Sigma talking about something or other his mind was able to be still. He took in a deep breath and smiled at the silent. His thoughts were interrupted and he looked over as North groaned and walked over to him. Maine watched as he walked over and stood across from him. Maine had his own table, seeing as no one dared sit with him, so North coming over was much a surprise as when South kissed him.

"Do you mind if I join you? The only other place open happens to be right next to Wyoming, and he's pretty pissed at me right now," North said simply. Maine thought a moment, not sure what to say. _Come on, help the guy out _Sigma thought to him. Maine gave a nod and gestured across from him. "Thanks." Maine nodded again and put a spoonful of the weird gray stuff they were having for lunch. North sat down and looked up as Maine growled.

"You shouldn't let Wyoming's anger bother you," Sigma said in a funny way. As he spoke North guessed he was in what he and the others had started to call 'automatic-translation mode'. Basically Sigma wasn't thinking before he translated, he was simply translating. North chuckled a lightly and put some grey stuff in a spoon.

"Says the guy who could rip Goliath's head off," North muttered, bringing the spoon to his mouth. Maine huffed a bit and growled.

"Yeah? Well I snogged your sister," Sigma translated without thought. His eyes widened as he said it and he looked over at North as he choked on his food. Maine looked up from his own and watched as North forced himself to swallow, a hand on his throat as he did so. He took a moment to breathe as he stared at Maine, neither one speaking. Maine glanced over at Sigma, and Sigma glanced back before they both looked back at North.

"Are you serious?!" he screamed, getting everyone to look over. Maine leaned back into his chair and stared at North, eyes a bit wider than normal. "You snogged my sister?!" At that point everyone at South's table looked over at her, making her shrink back in her chair. Maine let out a funny sounding chuckle.

"And he's still in one piece?" York called. "Teach me your ways o' wise one!" Maine snarled and York merely laughed. Wash said something to South and she smacked him so hard that he nearly fell off his chair. At this Sigma started to laugh as well. Maine rolled his eyes and rested his chin in his right palm with a slight groan, wondering why he had to translate that. South glared at the people around her table as they whispered about Maine losing his wits and going soft.

"He didn't snog me," she said as she got up and walked over to him, everyone watching her closely as she placed a hand on his shoulder. "I snogged him." North stared at them, his eyes wide. Maine gave a funny look. He looked up at South as she leaned in and kissed him. North's jaw dropped and everyone stared in disbelief. Sigma's hologram glanced over at them from Maine's shoulder and he smirked a bit with a light chuckle. South pulled back and gave her brother a 'what-are-you-going-to-do-about-it?' look. North looked down at his food and mumbled something. South snickered and sat back down at her seat. North took a spoonful of his lunch and shoved it into his mouth, glaring at Maine as he laughed.

* * *

**I didn't want to cut it off like that, but I didn't know what else to add.**

**Thanks for reading and please review.  
**


End file.
